


I Can't Wait Anymore

by surf_rider



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surf_rider/pseuds/surf_rider
Summary: Clarke (22 years old) and Lexa (24 years old) have ‘thirsted’ after each other for a few years now.Will their imaginations, fantasizing and dreaming, become a reality this summer?Read to find out………





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of ever writing a fic but here I am, writing a fic; “a promise is a promise”. This fic is the outcome of dialog during the heat of the ‘2017 Zimbio March Madness’ poll. And yes, the whole fic is woven around sex. (wearewhatweare.gif)
> 
> Not beta’d so apologize for any errors, grammatical or otherwise. I own them all!
> 
> You will find some early chapter are short in length (c.600 words) but later chapters are c.2,000 words. What can I say? Different sexual activities don’t take the same amount of words to get them down on paper. All together the fic, at the moment, looks like it’ll be c.20,000 words.

Clarke loved this place; she viewed it as her second home, having spent 4 weeks every summer here for the past 10 years. She had arrived as a scrawny 12 year old and had, over the years, blossomed into a curvaceous 22 year old, with piercing sea blue eyes and shoulder length wavy blonde hair. She knew she had admirers but, over the years, she had grown closer and closer to a girl called Alexandria who also attended. Clarke felt ashamed that Lexa, as she liked to be called, over the last few years had been the vision she had conjured up whenever she had masturbated. She had spent years dreaming and fantasizing about what she wanted to do to Lexa and what Lexa would do to her. This year Clarke was going to make it a reality.

She considered it as her last chance as she was embarking upon 4 years of med school, so she wasn’t sure if she’d have the time to attend anymore and Lexa, a 24 year old windsurfing instructor, definitely wouldn’t be attending anymore as she had secured a job at a City Law Firm and hence wouldn’t have the long University summer breaks.

Clarke marvelled at Lexa’s mesmerising green eyes, chiselled jaw and cheekbones, which gave her the look of a Greek Goddess, and her long and lustrous auburn hair. God how Clarke wanted to run her hands through Lexa’s hair whilst coming and yelling her name. And it just got better with the sculptured abs, the intricate tattoos, the long slender hands with long fingers and the ‘Oh, so voluptuous and kissable lips’.

\---------------------------------------------------

Whilst Clarke stood in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth, she crossed her legs to suppress the tingling starting in her pussy. The day was only starting and just thinking of Lexa, those fingers and what they could do to her, had her horny. She had only just showered and yet she could feel the moisture, which had seeped from her pussy, pooling between her legs. She could feel the squelching of it. She smirked; her body was so ready for Lexa and this year she was pulling out all the stops to get it what it craved.

\---------------------------------------------------

Once ready, Clarke set off for the centres administration office. She, as she had been for the last four years, was rostered as a sailing instructor. Clarke didn’t like to think she was manipulative, but boy was she. Kane, who ran the Watersport Centre, had become a close family friend over the years and Clarke had spent the last few months manipulating him. Ensuring she created every opportunity on the schedule to enable her to seduce Lexa; Including, making sure they were bunked in the same house in adjacent bedrooms, four instructors sharing a well-appointed house, and also making sure they would be alone, in said house, over at least two of the weekends. Clarke wanted more weekends alone with Lexa but she thought it would look suspicious.

“Hey Clarke, great to see you, you look well.” Kane said as he rose from his chair to come around and greet her.

“Hi Kane, I’m good thanks, as always I love being back here. The sea air, sound of the waves and the stays and halyards clicking against the masts reinvigorates me.”

Whilst she internally said to herself, ‘and I’m hoping Lexa will reinvigorate my insides’, at that thought she felt more moisture leak out, soaking her underwear. She was going to masturbate later like her life depended on it.

\---------------------------------------------------

After she had finished all the necessary checks to ensure the sailing school would run smoothly, she went back to the administration office to pick up all her paperwork and schedule for the summer, along with ensuring she took a copy of Lexa’s for her own use, and headed back to the house. She had already decided she needed to see to her ‘itch’ asap and she would shower afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke dashed into her bedroom. Ripped off her clothes and flopped down on the bed with her legs over the side. She started running her hands down her body, stopping at her breasts to give them attention. As she massaged one and rolled the nipple on the other between her fingers her mind was fully focused on envisaging Lexa. She knew Lexa was a breast woman because she’d caught her many times staring at hers. She could see, under Lexa’s stoic facade, the want and lust. She hoped, on many occasions, Lexa would act upon it. She just wanted Lexa to take her.

The frustration built up in Clarke and she needed to come now. She moved one hand down her body following her contours and felt the damp and clammy skin under her hand, which was caused by her current sexual endeavour. Its journey south was met with a saturated pussy. Jesus, she had no idea how anyone could produce so much fluid. It was like a tap had been left on. She couldn’t wait any longer, she moved her feet up onto the edge of the mattress, let her knees drop outwards, ran her fingers through her folds a few times, found her entrance and then thrust two fingers straight in up to the knuckles.

She started thrusting her hips up in sync with plunging her fingers in and out. The movements got more and more frantic and heated. The bed provided the backing sound, with the springs creaking and squeaking, and Clarke’s gasps and frustrated yells provided the main vocals.

She needed something deeper, her fingers weren’t enough. She leapt up from the bed to the closet and pulled out all her luggage bags frantically searching for her vibrator.

“Shit, shit, shit, where the fuck is it!”

She moved her eyes around scanning the room. They fell on the tube of toothpaste. Her body was so desperate for release, her mind processed the information quickly – about 7”; so longer than her fingers, with a circumference that was definitely more than two fingers, but could the top come off inside her; no it was a screw top.

As a pre-med student she sure didn’t want the embarrassment of visiting A&E to have a foreign body removed, that foreign body being a tube of toothpaste. Let alone the fact it would be put on her medical records for posterity.

She grabbed it and got back on the bed on all fours, doggy style, positioned it at her opening and started pushing. It just slipped in and then she started thrusting it in and out and synced her hips to it. All the sounds mingled; the bed was hitting the wall, the mattress springs where squeaking and creaking and her body fluids squelched. It was music to Clarke’s ears and, above it all; she was yelling “Fuck, Fuck, Fu……ahhh….”

She felt her inner muscles spasm and clutch at it and, just as she felt she was going to fall over into an orgasm, she grabbed a pillow and pushed it between her legs and started grinding down against it; using a thumb to rub against her clit.

It didn’t take long for her body to still, her eyes to roll back in her head and for her body to start shuddering. She gasped loudly as the orgasm grabbed her and pulled her over the edge.

She collapsed on the bed, removed the tube of toothpaste, sighed in relief and smiled at her plan to ensure she wouldn’t have to service herself again this summer break. Lexa was going to do her duty, or what Clarke saw as her duty. She laughed, moved her hand back to her pussy and gently soothed it with light strokes, then lay there, on her bed, taking in the setting sun that filtered through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa had contacted Kane the day before to ask if she could arrive one day earlier than scheduled. Her parents were going on vacation and they’d arranged for work to be undertaken on the house whilst they were away and Lexa didn’t want to be living on a building site, even if it was only for one day. When she had complained to Anya, her cousin, about it, Anya had laughed and said she was being “Lextra!” Lexa didn’t like disorganisation, hence the call to Kane, and, much to her relief, he OK’d her arriving one day early.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa heard the door to the house slam shut and someone galloping up the stairs. She rolled her eyes, “great I’m housed with an elephant”. She was just about to go out and introduce herself, and point out how someone could be quieter, when she heard the bedroom door next to hers slam shut. She huffed and returned to unpacking.

As Lexa placed her things in the chest of drawers, she looked at the item in her hand and said, “Why the hell did I allow Anya to convince me to buy this let alone bring it!”

Lexa was just as horny for Clarke as Clarke was for her. Anya, who she’d confided in over the years, had pushed (although Anya would want to term it ‘coached’) her to “…..just fuck Clarke’s brains out every opportunity you get this summer or don’t bother coming home”.

Lexa so wanted to do that but was very much a person whose head ruled over her heart. That said; her head had come up with many visions and scenarios of Clarke and her fucking and she so wanted to realise them.

Lexa could hear noises from the bedroom next to hers, along with banging against the wall, and huffed. She was nipping this in the bud. She left her room to go and challenge the person but just as she was about to knock on the door she heard what was definitely the sounds of fucking going on. In the time it had taken her to storm back to her own room her sexual frustration was leaking out, literally. Anything her head heard, or thought up, that related to sex would have her instantly thinking of Clarke; resulting in her becoming a horny mess.

She could still hear the bed springs going and gasps from next door. She leant against the inside of her bedroom door and, thinking of Clarke, she slid her hand into her shorts and under her knickers. She was met with wet folds.

It didn’t take thinking of Clarke for long to get her horny. She lightly rubbed her fingers back and forward through her slick folds; thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Clarke. She let her head fall back against the door. She pushed her fingers deeper into her folds until she was at the entrance to her vagina and, applying a little pressure, she circled the opening. It felt good and she continued this until she redirected her efforts to her clit.

She found the sensitive bud easily. It was already engorged and seeking attention. She lightly circled around the edges. Every now and again pinching it lightly between her index finger and thumb, this sending a jolt of pleasure through her. She progressively quickened her pace and increased the pressure of her pinches. As she felt herself reaching climax she used two fingers to pull the skin down, to expose the delicate bud, and pinched whilst applying pressure inwards; gyrating her fingers. This sent a jolt upwards from her pussy sending her over the edge.

As she climaxed her legs gave way and she slid down the door. She let her head flop back, closed her eyes and said “Shit. I’m done for. Anya’s right I need to do this. Buckle up for the ride Lexa; you’re fucking Clarke this summer.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke rose from the bed, picked up the tube of toothpaste and smiled to herself whilst she put it in a disposal bag and in the bin. She was confident she would be fucking Lexa this summer and they’d fuck until neither of them could walk. Over the years she’d built up so many fantasies and she wanted to realise as many as she could. She wrapped a towel around herself, grabbed a new tube of toothpaste from her case, her toiletry bag, and headed for a shower.

Lexa got up from the floor grabbed a towel, her toiletry bag, and headed for a shower.

“Lexa!”

“Clarke!”

It was obvious to Lexa that Clarke was involved in the fucking she had heard because she was leaving the room she’d heard the fucking from. She tried to peer around Clarke to see who was taking Clarke from her. She was going to ‘kick their arse’. It wasn’t like this building was a tower, it was a three story house, and surely she wouldn’t get in too much trouble for kicking them from the second floor. Someone had fucked Clarke, her Clarke.

Clarke kept moving so Lexa couldn’t see into the room and closed the door quickly.

“Lexa, I thought you were arriving tomorrow?”

“I was but Mum and Dad are having some work done on the house and you know how I hate disorganisation.”

“As you can see, I’m heading for a shower but what about meeting up at 7ish in the lounge and we can go to the ‘Ship and Anchor’ for a bite to eat and catch up?”

“I’d love that, I’m grabbing a shower as well. So what about you use the upstairs one and I’ll use the one on this floor?”

Clarke didn’t disagree because she knew she smelt of sex and was getting more and more flustered about Lexa being there and, no less, being in the adjacent room to her whilst she was masturbating thinking of her.

Lexa dawdled to the shower room waiting for Clarke to be completely out of view and then headed back to Clarke’s room. She knew it was wrong to invade Clarke’s personal space but she had to know who had been fucking Clarke. She opened the door ready to confront the person but nobody was there.

Lexa stood in the doorway flummoxed as the bedrooms weren’t big enough to hide anyone. But suddenly, she picked up on the smell in the room; her eyes went wide as it dawned on her that Clarke had been masturbating. This was Clarke’s sex scent she could smell. God, it was like ‘catnip’. She was mesmerised. It was intoxicating. She was truly screwed.

Her eyes were drawn to a pair of knickers discarded near the door. Lexa could see the wetness in the crotch of them. She had to use all her willpower to not step forward, pick them up and smell them. Her thirst for Clarke was driving her insane.

She quickly left the room and headed for a shower. Right now, she really needed a shower!

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke was in the shower and had already gone through the thought process of whether Lexa had heard her masturbating and convinced herself she hadn’t. But the thought process had made her horny again. She had the shower head in her hand and, having pulled back the hood of her clit, was using it to direct the water jet at the bundle of nerves and boy did it feel good. She gasped, let her head fall forward and placed one hand against the wall as her body shuddered through her orgasm. She stayed like that for a while panting and coming down and then put her forehead against the cold tiles.

Meanwhile, in the other shower room, having convinced herself that Clarke hadn’t noticed her staring at her boobs earlier, Lexa had one foot up on the soap shelf and had two fingers, up to the knuckles, deep inside herself, she took a deep breath, and then as forcefully as she could she started pumping them in and out. As she felt herself climb towards her climax she curled them and hit the spot on her front wall that she knew would send her over the edge. She steadied herself by moving the hand that had been on her tit, pinching a nipple, to the wall.

\---------------------------------------------------

They both managed at the start of the evening at the Pub to get their thirst under a semblance of control but, as the evening wore on, sexual innuendoes and flirting became the norm. At the slightest opportunity that presented itself one would place a hand on the others thigh and progressively the placing of the hands became higher. By the end of the evening both had a hand on the others thigh and Clarke had even, subconsciously, moved Lexa’s hand further up on hers. Lexa would only have to move her hand a fraction and she’d be near enough cupping Clarke’s pussy.

For the remainder of the first week their innuendoes and flirting become more frequent and was ratchetting up the thirst meter. Lexa had the ‘heart-eyes’ down pat. And there had been several occasions in the house when one or the other was seconds away from literally jumping the other and fucking them senseless but chickened out. It was unspoken but both knew they would be fucking each other this summer but, at the moment, neither was taking the initiative to make the first move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to acknowledge that in chapter 5 something goes down that, if undertaken, would normally happen later in a relationship due to it needing complete trust, mutual understanding (of each other’s sexual limitations) and, as with any sexual activity, consent. That being said, this is a fic and it slotted in (excuse the pun) best here, as in both ready; Clarke’s body being receptive to it, Clarke requesting Lexa to do it, Lexa being happy to comply and understanding how to perform said act, both characters verbalising these things.

**Friday**

It was now in touching distance of the first weekend. Clarke’s plan was in full swing. She had made sure that the other two people; they had been bunked with in the house, would be going home every week on Friday morning, after the kids left at 11am, and wouldn’t be returning until Monday morning. And with her scheming, she got Kane to schedule her and Lexa off together over the first weekend.

As they’d normally go to the camp canteen to eat, Clarke had stocked the small kitchen in the house with enough food and drink so they had no reason to leave the house. Her plan was to fuck Lexa at every opportunity over the next three days.

\---------------------------------------------------

Unbeknown to Clarke, Lexa was also in possession of information which had led her to also plan on fucking Clarke this weekend.

\---------------------------------------------------

On Friday morning, after the kids had left, they walked back to the house together in silence.

Clarke was unaware that, during the week, Lexa, ever the strategist, had studied the schedules and looked at the rosters for the other two in the house. Having done that, Lexa had decided this weekend would give her the opportunity to jump Clarke; before she rethought and went back to merely strategizing about doing it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke loved foreplay but her body, and mind, couldn’t continue in this state of torment.

Her mind had taken her body on a metaphorical journey of two years of foreplay and her body was screaming for release; it wanted to ‘cash the chips in’, it was rebelling, and her mind now seemed to be joining that rebellion. They had joined forces in demanding that the fantasizing now become a reality. Her mind having clearly picking up the images her eyes were transmitting, that being, the object of the fantasizing was literally within arm’s reach and had been for the past week.

Her mind, doing what it does best, was sending messages all over her body telling it to ‘prepare for action’; she was getting way too excited. She was sure she was hyperventilating and hence started to focus on taking long depth breaths. Not that her pussy was paying any attention, it was salivating, believing every message her mind was sending it.

She said to herself, ‘Be damned, this is going down as soon as we get in the house.’

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa kept repeating internally to herself, in some kind of mantra, ‘head over heart’ ‘head over heart’ but then her mind sent her head images of Clarke laughing, smiling, saying funny things and ‘Oh, god, those boobs!’

Lexa’s head and heart then proceeded to have an internal fight over the rights and wrongs of fucking Clarke but, in the process, they appeared to reach some kind of coalition. Lexa clearly getting the message ‘go for it!’

She then started strategizing about how to instigate it but her mind quickly shut her down with the message ‘just fucking go for it!’ and the image of Anya saying “Shit Lexa, just let your inner beast, Lexasexa, out to play as its been penned up for way too long.” Anya had a way with words.

OK, she decided, ‘as soon as we enter the house I’ll make my move’.

She took sneaky glances across at Clarke and could see a focused expression on her face and noted that she seemed to be breathing heavily. Immediately, Lexa started fantasizing as to whether Clarke would breathe like this when sexually excited; when they had sex. It excited her and she felt her pussy tingling.

Oh yes, her whole body was joining in the pre-party; her head had sent the invites out and no rejects came back. Her body was definitely in ‘pre-gaming’ mode.

\---------------------------------------------------

As soon as the front door was closed they invaded each other’s personal space. They could feel and taste each other’s breath.

They’d never know who made the first lunge but their lips and bodies where moulded together; hands roaming everywhere. Clarke opened her mouth as she felt Lexa’s tongue on her lips seeking entry. She didn’t fight Lexa for dominance in the kiss, as she thought she’d have her opportunity another time.

Lexa made the most primal noise, it was quiet but Clarke heard it clearly, as she pushed her tongue into Clarke’s mouth; it sent a shiver through Clarke. She was surprised at how Lexa’s tongue filled her mouth so much. She hadn’t put much thought into Lexa’s tongue; she’d been too focused on her hands and fingers.

Clarke bent to Lexa’s will, she allowed herself to be putty in her hands. Lexa had a firm grip around Clarke’s waist and had used her body to wedge Clarke’s legs open, pulling her in tightly; Lexa was now standing between Clarke’s open legs.

Lexa’s tongue mapped the inside of Clarke’s mouth; never staying still, seeking out every spot and touching it and, when Lexa ran the tip along the roof of her mouth, it sent a jolt right through Clarke. Clarke knew her pussy was already saturated but this released even more fluid and sent her into overdrive; she groaned and pushed lightly on Lexa’s shoulders.

Lexa pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes were fully blown and looked black. Lust and desire was written on her face but she somehow had a puppy dog look; like her favourite toy was being taken from her.

“Lexa you need to fuck me now. I can’t wait anymore. I need you inside me.”

The puppy dog expression disappeared in a flash and all that could be read on Lexa’s face was hunger, lust and desire. Clarke heard another primal growl from Lexa. It turned her on and she felt more fluid leaking from her vagina.

Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s arse and started lifting her. Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist. Lexa then started moving towards the stairs.

Clarke shouted, “No, take me here, now!”

Clarke directed her head towards the breakfast bar that separated the small kitchen from the lounge.

Lexa dashed to it, with Clarke wrapped around her waist, and placed her bottom on the edge of it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke’s shorts had an elasticated waist; Lexa wasted no time in pulling them and Clarke’s knickers off in one swift motion.

Clarke opened her legs and Lexa stared at her pussy; the outer lips had fallen open giving Lexa a view of what she craved. Clarke was clearly turned on; her folds gleamed with moisture, there was so much that it had trickled down; covering the tops of Clarke’s inner thighs.

Lexa dropped the shorts on the floor but kept hold of the knickers. She brought them up to her nose and, while looking Clarke directly in the eyes, she took a deep breath. She then glance back down at Clarke’s pussy and, faster than Clarke could blink, she dropped the knickers and was on her knees in front of Clarke’s slick folds.

Oh, how Clarke wanted Lexa to eat her out but right now she needed those fingers deep in her. Right now, nothing else was going to satisfy her.

“Lexa, I need your fingers in me. I need to feel you in me.”

Lexa wasn’t going to deny Clarke what she wanted. She stood back up and pushed her body between Clarke’s legs and reconnected their lips. Clarke opened her mouth immediately to suck Lexa’s tongue in.

Meanwhile, Lexa slipped her hands up underneath the back of Clarke’s top and undid the clasp on her bra to free her breasts. She then pushed Clarke’s top and bra up, over her breasts, to her shoulders. Lexa wanted Clarke’s boobs free; she’d waited far too long to touch and devour them.

Lexa then moved one hand down to Clarke’s pussy and used the other to massage and tweak Clarke’s breasts and nipples; moving between one and the other.

Clarke was desperate, she needed Lexa in her now, “Lexa, I need your fingers in me now! Knuckle deep.”

Lexa obliged before Clarke had even finished speaking. She marvelled at how wet and inviting Clarke’s vagina was. Its inner walls where slick and silky smooth. She started pumping two fingers in and out, setting a slow steady pace, and made sure to drive them in right down to the knuckles.

She reconnected the kiss, pushing her tongue deep inside Clarke’s mouth.

From the sounds Clarke was making she was enjoying the attention Lexa was giving her body but Lexa knew she could fill her more so on the next pull out she added a third finger and continued to pump in and out but set a slightly faster pace.

She used her other hand to play with Clarke’s nipples. She’d take one between her fingers, pinch it, pull it up, let it go and then massage the breast and nipple a little before doing it again; alternating every now and again between breasts.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s nipples getting more and more engorged, becoming stiffer and forming prominent peaks.

Intermittently, after plunging her fingers deep into Clarke, Lexa would still them and slightly wiggle the tips. Clarke responded to this with the sexiest sigh into Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa’s fingers were still slipping easily, deep, into Clarke and she thought she could get her forth in. She wanted to fill and satisfy Clarke. So the next time she pulled her fingers out to the opening she scrunched her fingers together and pushed four in right up to the knuckles. Clarke was still making sounds of bliss.

Lexa was in awe of how slick and open for her Clarke was. Clarke’s juices completely coated her inner thighs and were starting to run down Lexa’s forearm.

Lexa continued to pump her fingers in and out; varying the tempo.

\---------------------------------------------------

Their kiss was broken when, in the throes of bliss, Clarke’s head fell back. She was making the most erotic sounds.

As Lexa’s mouth was now unoccupied she moved its attention to Clarke’s breasts.

She continued using her fingers to massage one breast; and pinch and pull on the nipple. Whilst on the other, she flicked her tongue around and over the areola and nipple; interspersing this with sucking the nipple, and as much of the areola as possible, into her mouth. Then, whilst in her mouth, she continued to flick and run her tongue around them. On a few occasions, she gently scrapped her teeth across the sensitive, aroused, areola and nipple.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke lifted her head up and looked languidly down at Lexa sucking on her nipple. Bringing one hand to Lexa’s hair, she buried her fingers in it; gently massaging Lexa’s scalp. This seemed to excite Lexa and she began to suck Clarke’s nipple harder and upped the tempo of how she was finger fucking her.

Clarke, with exotic gasps in between, said “Lexa, can you add another finger?”

Lexa stopped sucking Clarke’s nipple and looked up at her, “I’ve already got all four in you.”

Clarke, without missing a beat, stared straight into Lexa’s eyes and said “Fist me.”

Excitement ran right through Lexa’s body. Lexa knew, with her slender hands, it was certainly a possibility she could fist Clarke and she would admit to having studied how to fist someone. But, the opportunity had never presented itself for her to actually do it; that is until now.

“Are you sure Clarke?”

“I trust you Lexa and you have no idea of all the things I’ve dreamt of you doing to me. I’m more than turned on and slick enough. Do you know what to do?”

“Yes.”

On the next pull out to Clarke’s opening, Lexa folded her thumb behind her fingers and, keeping her fingers long; she scrunched them all together to make the circumference as small as possible, and then, taking it very slowly, started pushing the fingers back in.

As Lexa’s fingers entered Clarke’s vagina she started curling them over to form a fist inside her. Lexa knew the most difficult part, as it was the widest part of her hand, would be the knuckles. But, as Clarke was so wet and open, they slipped in with ease. Once they entered, Lexa had a completely formed fist inside Clarke; she was in Clarke up to her wrist.

During the process of Lexa doing this, Clarke threw her head right back and, in a sultry voice, said “Lexa, that feels so good” and continued to make noises of pleasure; these noises giving Lexa reassurance to continue.

Lexa had placed her other hand across Clarke’s back, holding her protectively, taking some of her body weight.

She put her mouth next to Clarke’s ear and said softly, “I’ve desired you for so long Clarke.”

\---------------------------------------------------

As Clarke’s body had now adjusted to Lexa’s fist, she started to pump it slowly and with extremely shallow pumps.

Clarke started to gasp and Lexa could feel the walls of her vagina starting to contract around her fist.

Lexa continued until she could feel Clarke’s inner walls really straining against her fist. Then she used her knuckles to rub against Clarke’s inner front wall. At the same time, she latched back onto Clarke’s breast and sucked the whole nipple, and as much of the areola as she could, into her mouth. Once in her mouth she flicked her tongue around them.

Clarke let out a loud moan. Her whole body went stiff and, moments later, started jerking uncontrollably.

Lexa placed her body flush with Clarke’s to support her through her orgasm.

It took quite a few minutes for Clarke to come down from her orgasm and for her inner muscles to relax against Lexa’s fist. When they had relaxed, Lexa withdrew her fist slowly, opening out her fingers inside Clarke as her hand slowly came out.

Clarke looked in awe at Lexa; whilst Lexa, not breaking eye contact with Clarke, brought her hand up to her mouth and, one by one, put her fingers in her mouth and sucked Clarke’s juices off of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice, get a message, amendments have been made to Ch.1 to 4 – No text within the chapters has changed I merely amended the overall fic note and the number of chapter is not now 21 but ?, because I can’t say for certain it’ll be 21, it currently looks like it’ll be somewhere between 19 and 23.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, Chapter 6 at last! c.4,700 words, so nearly as many words as the previous 5 chapters together! I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Friday** (continued)

So Clarke didn’t feel crowded, as she regained her composure after her orgasm; Lexa took several steps back from her, allowing her some space to breathe, and continued to lick Clarke’s come from her fingers.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke slipped down from the breakfast bar and, still recovering from her orgasm, to steady herself, she leant back against it.

She stayed like that; her chest rising and falling as she got her breathing back under control, whilst watching Lexa lick her fingers.

She was spellbound watching her; Lexa was so focused on ensuring she licked her fingers clean of Clarke’s come. Yes, Clarke wanted Lexa to eat her out but she hadn’t expected this.

Lexa enjoying licking her come from her fingers made Clarke feel revered; she’d even go as far as to say loved by Lexa. Clarke felt it was such an intimate act; she’d normally expect someone to just wipe their hands and fingers on something to clean the come off but Lexa, of her own volition, was ensuring she savoured and tasted every drop.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa liked the way Clarke was looking at her; all hunger and thirst. Lexa knew Clarke would be pouncing on her if it wasn’t for how exhausted she was from her orgasm.

She loved how Clarke’s breasts were moving up and down with every breath she took; slightly wobbling with every breath in and out. She also noticed how Clarke’s nipples were no longer erect and how Clarke’s areola covered a large area.

She stared, admiring them; she couldn’t wait until she had another opportunity to lick and suck them.

Noticing Clarke’s cheeky grin; she realised she’d been caught ‘eye fucking’ Clarke’s tits.

So, licking the last of Clarke’s come from her fingers; she decided she’d give Clarke something to ‘eye fuck’.

She decided she’d give her a little strip show.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa was more than aware it wasn’t the sexiest outfit she had on; it was the centres official short-sleeved polo shirt and Bermuda shorts, the required outfit on ‘check out/in’ days, as the parents came to pick their kids up.

Nevertheless, she was sure she could pull this off.

She was confident Clarke was an ‘arse woman’ so she’d leave the unveiling of that until the end; she’d start on her top half.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa started gently swaying her body; in a snake like motion, keeping this up throughout the whole striptease.

Over the top of her polo shirt she moved her hands slowly up her torso, stopping at her breasts; she fondled and squeezed them, moaning when she pinched the nipples.

Once she’d played with her breasts enough to have made her nipples peak and seen the excitement on Clarke’s face; she left one hand still playing at her breasts and moved the other up to the buttons at the collar of her polo shirt.

She then slowly undid the three buttons; pulling the opening at the collar as wide as possible. She wanted to display as much of her upper chest and neck as she could.

Stretching her neck, upwards and over to the left; with her chin slightly raised in the air. She slowly ran the fingers, of her left hand, up her neck and along her jaw line; from her ear to her chin.

When she reached her chin she stilled her fingers; letting her mouth drop open, she splintered her index finger away from the others and ran it seductively around her lips.

She then popped her tongue out, placed her index finger on the belly of it and ran it slowly down to the tip; closing her lips on the tip of the finger as it reached the end of her tongue.

Whilst closing her mouth down on the tip of her finger; Lexa looked over at Clarke with half closed, sexy, eyes; using her eyes to tell Clarke she needed, and desperately wanted, to be fucked by her.

Yep, Clarke was definitely enjoying this; her face showed how turned on she was and that she had every intention of fucking Lexa. Her tongue was poking out licking her lips.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa then moved her hands down to the hem of her polo shirt and, not wasting any time, pulled it up and over her head; throwing it aside.

Keeping her eyes on Clarke the whole time, she then ran her hands over her torso; still snaking her body but putting more effort into gyrating her hips.

Moving her hands to her breasts, she used the fingers to run around the edge of her bra cups; periodically dipping a finger under the material and over the nipple of each breast; making sure Clarke was well aware that’s what she was doing.

She then, moved her hands to her mouth, poked her tongue out and slowly licked her fingers; making them wet.

Then, moving them back down to her breasts, she started, over the top of her bra, pinching and pulling her nipples; occasionally going back to dipping her fingers under the bra cups, touching her nipples.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke could clearly see the wet patch, left by Lexa’s wet fingers, on her bra fabric; along with her erect nipples straining against it.

She toyed with lunging at Lexa and taking her that second but she could still feel her legs were unsteady and her breathing was laboured from the ride her orgasm had taken her body on.

She wanted to ensure that she gave Lexa just as much pleasure as Lexa had given her so, whilst she watch Lexa strip for her, she thought about how she’d do that.

Her brain was a bit frazzled from her orgasm, and watching Lexa reveal her body to her, but she knew she didn’t want to waste time; she decided she’d fuck Lexa right there, in the lounge. Making her move either when she felt she’d recovered enough or when Lexa finished her striptease; whichever provided the best opportunity for her.

However, upon further thought, she was starting to wonder if her breathing would get under control because the sight of Lexa revealing her body, bit by bit, to her was mind-blowing and her body was starting to react; as in, her heart rate wasn’t lowering.

She started to think, irrespective of her body recovering, she’d wait for Lexa to fully strip; to have Lexa unclothe herself and stand completely naked under her gaze was a real turn on for Clarke.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa continued running the fingers of one hand, teasingly, over, around and under her bra cups; fondling and teasing her breasts and nipples, and moved the other hand down to the waistband of her shorts.

Slowly she undid the button and, very slowly, the zip; but she didn’t remove the shorts, she just let them flap open.

Sliding her hand into her shorts, over her knickers, she used her fingers to rub her pussy; swaying her pelvis whilst doing so and moaning to ensure that Clarke knew it felt good. Not wanting to torment Clarke for too long; she moved her hand back up to join the one at her breasts.

She then, seductively, one at a time, pulled her bra straps down over her shoulders. She then turned around and, with her back facing Clarke, undid the clasp; letting the bra fall to the floor.

Placing a hand over each breast, she turned around and faced Clarke; massaging her breasts, she made sure to keep them covered enough to prevent Clarke getting a clear view.

Progressively, still massaging them, Lexa spread her fingers out more; this started to give Clarke a tantalizing view of her tits.

When Clarke seemed more than excited, she was definitely standing more upright and not so dependent on the breakfast bar for support, Lexa started moving her hands back down her torso; revealing her breasts to Clarke, her nipples standing erect under Clarke’s gaze.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke took the sight in before her; Lexa’s breasts were divine. Clarke could visualize one fitting nicely into each of her hands. She noted the dark colour of Lexa’s areola, contrasting nicely against her tanned skin.

Clarke was desperate to get her hands on Lexa’s arse but, having now seen Lexa’s tits in the flesh, they were a close second; her internal thought being, ‘I’ll enjoy getting her hands and mouth on them’.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa definitely saw Clarke’s tongue poke out and lick her lips; she gave a little smirk, saying to herself, ‘who’s been caught eye fucking now?’

It was clear Clarke was getting reenergised so Lexa paced up the strip show.

She slowly slid her shorts down her legs and, using her feet, she kicked them off to the side; she now only had her knickers left on.

Lexa then continued to run her hands up and down her body; tweaking her nipples and pushing her fingers between her thighs to run over the crotch of her knickers.

Once again, Lexa turned her back to Clarke and crossed her ankles; she knew that, when she bent over, this would obscure Clarke’s view of her pussy. This was intentional on her part; she wanted to delay Clarke seeing more until she turned around to face her.

She then bent over, making sure her arse was pushed right up in the air towards Clarke.

In the act of bending over, she pulled her knickers down.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke literally thought her mind and body were short circuiting, she’d never seen anything so divine as Lexa arse. If she’d had any doubts she was an ‘arse woman’, they’d be gone now; she was truly an ‘arse woman’ and specifically a ‘Lexa arse woman’.

Besides having a nice view of Lexa’s arse; Clarke also had an exceptionally nice view of Lexa vulva; albeit she couldn’t see Lexa’s vagina or clit it was still an awesome sight.

Clarke internally laughed thinking, ‘Lexa did that to torment me’; she knew full well that Lexa had intentionally crossed her ankles to restrict Clarke’s view of her pussy; by crossing her ankles Lexa had prevented her lips from falling open, not giving Clarke a look at her vagina and clit.

Clarke could see fluid all over Lexa’s vulva and her inner thighs; it was clear Lexa was turned on and her vagina was leaking too much fluid for her inner folds to hold back.

Lexa’s was more than ready to be fucked.

Clarke was reenergised by Lexa’s strip show and seeing how ready Lexa’s body was to be fucked; she moved away from the breakfast bar toward Lexa.

\---------------------------------------------------

Upon pulling her knicker down and having presented her arse to Clarke for a bit; Lexa stood back up and pivoted around to face her.

She was surprised to see Clarke standing so close to her; she hadn’t seen or heard her move.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke held out her hand and said, “I’ll have those”; she was referring to the knickers Lexa still had in her hand.

Clarke said it in such a commanding voice that Lexa complied; she held out her knickers to Clarke.

Clarke took them from Lexa’s outstretched hand and rubbed her fingers on the moisture that had gathered in the crotch. She then mirrored what Lexa had done with hers; she lifted them up towards her face and, taking a deep breath, she took in Lexa’s scent.

In a sultry tone she said, “Nice, I can’t wait to taste that.”

Discarding them to the side, Clarke then removed her remaining clothes; her top and bra that Lexa had pushed up to her shoulders.

They now stood, in front of each other, naked.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke stepped into Lexa personal space, brought her fingers to her own mouth and lapped her tongue around them.

She then circled her wet, slick, fingers around Lexa areolae but made sure not to touch the nipples; her mouth was going to see to them.

A tremor went through Lexa’s body; she needed Clarke to take her desperately.

Once Clarke was satisfied that she’d tormented Lexa enough by circling her areolae with her fingers; she bent down and placed a kiss on each nipple, poking her tongue out to just barely touch them, nothing more and nothing less.

She heard Lexa gasp.

Clarke then opened her mouth wide; hovering over one nipple, she placing her hands just below Lexa’s shoulder blades and pulled her torso towards her wide open mouth, pulling Lexa’s tit into it.

With Clarke pulling just below her shoulder blades; Lexa’s back arched, resulting in her pelvis pushing even more into Clarke’s and a tit being driven into Clarke’s wide open mouth.

Once as much as possible, of Lexa’s tit, was in Clarke’s open mouth; Clarke closed her mouth around it and sucked ruthlessly on it.

When Lexa was groaning loudly, Clarke moved to the other breast and did the same.

On being satisfied that she’d paid enough attention to Lexa’s tits; both areola and nipples showing the evidence of having been sucked hard, she pressed their bodies together.

Their hips fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle; their breasts moulding together, each feeling the others erect nipples pushing against their own.

Their skin prickled all over with the need to be touched; Lexa encircled Clarke with her arms and started running her hands up and down Clarke’s back, mapping it in her mind.

Clarke had placed one hand on Lexa’s butt; kneading it and brought the other to Lexa’s chin.

Wanting access to Lexa’s neck, Clarke moved Lexa’s chin to the side; lifting it up slightly. She then ran her tongue along Lexa’s collarbone and up her extended neck to her ear.

Clarke lapped her tongue at Lexa’s ear and said, “I’m going to see you orgasm”; she then bit on Lexa’s ear lobe and trailed her tongue down Lexa’s jawline to her chin.

Lexa’s mouth had dropped open, she was groaning in pleasure; this gave Clarke the opportunity, when she reached Lexa’s chin, to move her tongue straight to Lexa’s open mouth and gain entry.

Clarke began probing Lexa’s mouth with her tongue; Lexa’s tongue started duelling with hers, their tongues danced around each other inside Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke occasionally allowed Lexa’s tongue into her mouth to explore but ensured she, using her own tongue, manoeuvred it back into Lexa’s mouth; Clarke wanted dominance in this kiss.

Whilst still kissing, Clarke used her body to walk Lexa backwards into the back of the sofa.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke said, “Bum on, lean back.”

Lexa did as she was told. She sat on the back, top, of the sofa and leaned back; Clarke held onto the top of her legs so that Lexa’s body, from her waist up only, flopped back and down.

Clarke then, holding Lexa’s legs together straight up in the air, spent a little time repositioned Lexa so that her pussy was just slightly up above the level of the back of the sofa.

“Are you OK in that position Lexa?”

“I’m fine, although not sure what we’re doing.”

“If you want us to stop at any point just say so, no questions asked.”

“OK.”

Clarke then opened Lexa’s legs, “I’ve waited so long to see you naked Lexa. I’m definitely not disappointed. I see you’re as wet for me as I am for you.”

Lexa had never displayed herself like this, so fully, to anyone before. She could see the lust and want on Clarke’s face. It turned her on and she felt fluid leak from her vagina; she knew her folds were slick.

Clarke’s eyes went wide, “Lexa is that for me?”

She then, with one finger, lightly picked up some of the fluid from Lexa’s pussy and put the finger in her mouth and sucked. She made an audible sound like she was eating her favourite food. She looked at Lexa and said, “I’ll eat you out later. I’ve something else in mind for now.”

Opening Lexa’s legs even more; so that her legs were doing splits in the air, Clarke threw one of her own leg over the back of the sofa; so she was straddling Lexa pussy.

Realisation dawned on Lexa; she gasped.

Clarke winked at her and said, “You know what we’re going to do now Lex?” And then she used one hand to open Lexa’s outer lips and the other to open her own and lowered her pussy onto Lexa’s.

There was so much fluid that Clarke easily rubbed their pussies together. All that could be heard were gasps and sensual moans with the sound of skin on skin contact and the squelching of fluid.

Clarke used her toes, on the leg she’d placed over the back of the sofa, to press against, massage and toy with Lexa’s breasts.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa repositioned her head a little in order to get a better view of Clarke’s tits bouncing as she rode her; Lexa wasn’t disappointed, she had an excellent view of them bouncing up and down.

For such large tits they were surprising pert; nicely shaped, with everything well-proportioned for their size. They curved out nicely, clearly heavier at the bottom, with each having a large, what Lexa decided were gorgeous, areola and an ample sized nipple.

Lexa couldn’t reach a lot of Clarke; she ran her hands up and down the leg Clarke was using to manipulate and massage her tits, managing to reach as far as one butt cheek, which she squeezed, making sure to slightly dig her nails into the flesh.

Clarke seemed to enjoy this because every time Lexa reached the top of Clarke’s leg she made sure to push her butt cheek back to ensure Lexa could reach it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa’s excitement level was rising off the scale.

She loved the way Clarke’s toes dug into her breasts and gripped at her nipples; as Clarke didn’t have as much control over her toes as she would if she were using her fingers, they grabbed more manically and roughly.

Lexa could feel that her clit was engorged way beyond anything she’d experienced before.

Whenever Clarke, sliding her pussy back and forward, moved over her clit it sparked and sent a shock through Lexa’s body. Each time it happened she thought she’d fall over into an orgasm but then Clarke’s pussy would slip back away from it and it would throb seeking more attention.

Lexa clit was definitely an organ that wanted more than its fair share of attention. Lexa was well aware of this because even when she masturbated it yelled to her for attention, becoming engorged very quickly and easily, and significantly larger. Right now, if it had an actual voice it would be yelling at the top of its lunges for more attention.

Lexa would discover that it had managing to communicate its need for unwavering attention to Clarke.

\---------------------------------------------------

To establish closer contact, and friction, Clarke dropped more of her body weight down onto Lexa’s pussy and upped the tempo of the grinding.

On doing this Clarke couldn’t help but feel the firm nub digging into her pussy when her pussy slid over Lexa’s.

When she slid backwards, she glanced down and the prominent bud was clearly visible.

Clarke was shocked at its size; she got excited and thought to herself, ‘well touching that should send her wild unless it’s too sensitive to touch but, let’s hope not’.

After some more time grinding their pussies together, Clarke brought her hand to Lexa’s clit, glancing down she touched it gently; she was looking to register Lexa’s reaction and she was pleased.

Lexa’s body trembled a little and Lexa threw her head back and let out a sexy moan.

Clarke took that as a ‘go’; more than aware now that Lexa’s clit was going to be the ‘holy grail’ to throwing Lexa into an orgasm.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa’s head was spinning. Every nerve in her body was tingling. She could feel her clit was enlarged and was euphoric when Clarke started paying it attention.

She felt Clarke testing its sensitivity; that was enough to push her to the very edge of an orgasm.

\---------------------------------------------------

Clarke, knowing that Lexa had reached a state of being able to be thrown into her orgasm by stimulating her clit, started to grind their pussies faster in order to take herself closer to an orgasm of her own; she wanted, if possible, to take them both over the edge together.

As Clarke recognised she was close, she used two fingers on one hand to pull Lexa’s clit hood back.

She glanced down and could see the swollen pink head of the clit jutting out. Clarke would swear blind it looked like it was pulsating.

Making sure two fingers, on the other hand, had enough of Lexa’s juices on them; Clarke placed them onto the exposed clit and oscillated them.

Clarke looked down at Lexa’s face as she wanted to see her come.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa knew this time her body would fall over the edge but, nonetheless, when her orgasm grabbed her it was still a surprise.

It was like one of those moments that actually happens quickly but to the person it’s happening to it seems like an eternity.

Lexa’s body went batshit. Every muscle in her body flexed and then she shook uncontrollably. Her eyes closed and she saw flashes of white light.

\---------------------------------------------------

It was an amazing sight to Clarke, she revelled in what she saw; Lexa appeared to have no control whatsoever over her body, her whole body shook. Her head had fallen back and her mouth had dropped open.

It looked like she was trying to say something but was unable to speak. Then Clarke saw her eyes roll back and her eyes close; the shaking appearing to become more intense.

As Clarke saw Lexa coming down from her orgasm, continuing to look at her, she started to stimulate herself by using her fingers on her own clit.

It didn’t take her long to fall into her own orgasm.

\---------------------------------------------------

As Lexa came down from her orgasm she had the perfect view, looking upwards, to see Clarke staring at her whilst stimulating her own clit; Clarke’s body moving frantically, her tits jiggling around.

She then saw Clarke’s mouth open, letting out a gasp, and her head fall back; Clarke falling into her own orgasm.

The sight of Clarke coming, and the fact that, in the process, she pressed her pussy down really hard into Lexa’s; Lexa’s clit still being engorged and sensitive, threw Lexa straight into another orgasm of her own.

\---------------------------------------------------

When they had both come down from their orgasms, Clarke slung her other leg over the back of the sofa; her back now resting on Lexa’s front with her pussy facing towards Lexa’s head, and slid down until her pussy was near Lexa’s mouth.

No words were necessary, their eyes locked, and Lexa pushed her mouth right into Clarke’s pussy and started licking and sucking.

Lexa was like someone who hadn’t eaten for days and had been presented with a banquet. She wasn’t just satisfied with pushing her face into Clarke’s pussy; she grabbed hold of Clarke’s hips to ensure Clarke stayed in place; exactly where she wanted her.

Clarke allowed Lexa to devour her and was overjoyed when she felt Lexa’s tongue at her entrance working its way in.

Clarke started rocking her hips into Lexa’s face; riding her.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa may well have already tasted Clarke’s come, having licked it from her fingers after she finger fucked and fisted Clarke but she’d not tasted it direct from the source, as she was now.

It was everything Lexa had imagined it to be; Clarke’s folders felt soft and warm against her tongue and lips.

Clarke’s come had a light taste to it, there was a slight sweetness to it; Lexa thought that if edible flowers were crushed to form a liquid this is what it would taste like.

\---------------------------------------------------

A short while later Clarke realised something, “Lex, I’m being selfish here, lets correct that.”

Clarke started to get up but Lexa held her firmly by her hips. Lexa had zoned out she was so engrossed in eating Clarke out. So Clarke said more loudly, “Lexa, we can eat each other out at the same time. Don’t you want me to eat you out?”

At that Lexa slowed down to process the information, looked at Clarke, and nodded.

She released the hold she had on Clarke’s hips. Clarke got up and flipped herself around.

Opening her legs, Clarke straddled Lexa's head, presenting her open pussy to Lexa, and leant forward on her hands; they were now front to front, in a sixty-nine position.

Clarke lowered her pelvis down to Lexa’s mouth, feeling Lexa’s tongue going back to its ministrations; exploring, licking and sucking, at Clarke’s pussy.

Whilst lowering her mouth down to Lexa’s pussy, Clarke opened Lexa’s legs wider and decided whatever Lexa did to her pussy she’d mirror it; with that thought she pushed her mouth into Lexa’s pussy and started to mirror Lexa’s actions.

She was captivated by the taste of Lexa’s come; it wasn’t strong but nonetheless it had what Clarke would call a ‘rich’ taste to it but also it tasted ‘pure’; if that was even possible or a thing Clarke thought. It wasn’t sweet or tangy; Clarke thought ‘it’s literally Lexa’.

Clarke was aware that someone’s diet could have an impact on the smell and taste of their come and Clarke knew that Lexa prided herself on her diet, she rarely, if at all, ate processed food.

Lexa’s come was literally ‘pure’; it wasn’t contaminated by chemicals or processing and Clarke loved it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lexa licked in long sweeping strokes along the inside of Clarke’s folds, aware that she was tasting a mixture of hers and Clarke’s come, it tasted nice. However, she wanted to get to Clarke’s vagina to taste Clarke’s come from the source.

So, she gradually started to shorten the length of the strokes she was making with her tongue; homing in on the opening to Clarke’s vagina. She had every intention of sinking her tongue as far into Clarke as she could.

Once her tongue had centred in on Clarke’s opening, she circled her tongue around it, teasing the outer rim. She could feel Clarke’s pelvic muscles clench, trying to draw her tongue in.

Grabbing Clarke’s arse cheeks; kneading them, Lexa pusher her tongue into Clarke’s vagina.

She lapped at the fluid there, using her tongue to draw it out into her mouth.

She could feel Clarke’s vagina muscles clenching; attempting to grab onto her tongue.

Lexa knew her tongue was as far into Clarke’s vagina as it would go and, knowing Clarke’s body was on the verge of tipping into another orgasm she knew what to do.

She removed her tongue from Clarke’s vagina and focused it on Clarke’s clit; circling and flicking across it. She then scrapped her teeth across it and bit gently; Clarke mirroring this action.

\---------------------------------------------------

They both tumbled over the edge into another orgasm; riding them out by pressing their tongues flat against each other’s clits.

\---------------------------------------------------

Once they’d completely come down. Clarke flipped herself around and gently kissed Lexa; Lexa reciprocated the kiss.

Clarke said softly, “Shall we go to bed and sleep this off?”

Lexa said, “We should shower.”

Clarke responded, “I’d love to sleep next to you with both of us smelling of our sex session. I’ve made sure there’s loads of clean bed linen so we don’t need to worry about that.”

“OK”, Lexa readily agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------

They went to Clarke’s bedroom and flopped on the bed. Clarke smiled and said, “Here, you be the big spoon.”

Once they settled into their spooning positions, Clarke said to Lexa “Here, give me your hand”.

Lexa complied and Clarke placed it on her breast.

“Mmmm”, Lexa sounded, and started to massage Clarke’s breast and gently play with her nipple.

Clarke put one arm behind her and pulled Lexa’s pelvis, as close as she could, into her bum; she could then reach easily behind her to Lexa’s upper bum cheek. Her hand settling on it; assuring her that she’d have the opportunity to give it the focused attention she wanted to at a later time.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Clarke, will there be more of what we’ve just done?”

“If you want there to be, I’d certainly like there to be.”

“I would too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m appreciative of you taking the time to read my fic and to those who’ve left ‘kudos’ and subscribed.


End file.
